Heretofore, globes were constructed to simulate the earth by having a map of the earth secured to the outer surface of a sphere. When viewing different locations on opposite sides of such a globe, it is necessary to either rotate the globe or the viewer himself has to move to observe the globe from different sides. Such is not the most desirable way to trace by sight the path between different locations on the globe, since the movement of the globe or the moving of one's body affects the accuracy and sensitivity in analyzing and observing the relationships between different locations on the globe, particularly when those locations are on opposite sides of the globe.
In order to allow one to analyze and visualize the various areas of the globe in greater detail, globes have been made of various sizes. However, increasing the size of a globe also increases the difficulty in viewing the relationships or distances between various locations on the globe.
A typical globe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,517. While recreational devices have been constructed in which people enter into a hollow sphere, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,929, to applicant's knowledge, there has never been constructed a globe which is of sufficient size to permit the entry of persons for viewing a map carried on the inner surface of the sphere.
The inside of the earth is a theoretical origin of navigation and heretofore, you have not been able to stand in the inside of a globe and calculate latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates by moving an instrutment and also by physically seeing points on various parts of the earth by merely rotating only the head. When viewing a globe from the outside you can only see a small portion of the earth, and the maximum portion that can be seen without moving is one-half of the globe. The portion of the globe near the perimeter is distorted since the line of sight approaches a tangential line at the most remote point of the half of the globe being viewed, due to the curvature of the earth.